


Pancakes

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot creativity night 24.02.2017





	

Martin had left the door to his little room in the attic open. He knew this, because he was awoken by the sweet smell of pancakes at 5:45 in the morning. He ildly wondered which of the students living there was making pacakes at this hour. Usually he was the only one up at that time, going to work. Had they had a party last night and had simply not gone to work? It seemed more likely than anything else considering their lifestyles. Martin's stomach made a desperate sound and he felt heavy under the knowledge that all he had for food this week was oatmeal and instant noodles. Maybe he'd be able to get an apple from the communal fruit bowl. They always seemed to be left over once all the good fruit was gone. The short flight to Amsterdam meant there wouldn't be a proper meal in the plane today either. This was going to be a miserble day.

Once Martin had gotten himself dressed and made his way downstairs he found out that it was indeed one of the students making the pancakes at the ungodly hour. There hadn't been a party, instead poor Sarah had been up studying all night for her exam. Well, at least someone else was in for a miserble day as well. She greeted Martin merrily and Martin tried very hard not to drool over her pancakes while he drank his coffee. 

Martin nearly screamed when he stepped inside the flight deck and saw Douglas _having pancakes_ for no other apparent reason besides making Martin miserable. 

"What are those?" Martin asked accusingly. 

"Pancakes. Arthur wanted to celebrate shrove Tuesday so he made some."

"Ah... How are they?" Martin asked cautiously. 

"Edible. I'm thinking Carolyn must have helped... or made them. Couldn't have been Arthur. Go to the galley. There are loads more."

Martin smiled. This might just a be a lovely day after all. 


End file.
